The Last Elves
by Dawghouse13
Summary: When the last elf alive brings Eragon and Arya to 2014, what will happen? I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes. T for violence in later chapters. My first Fanfic, so don't flame. First chapter isn't the best but it gets better. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

The last elf alive, Thuviel was his name, stood in the middle of his hut. His arms were raised, palms up, and his lips were forming frantic words, casting a spell. This was the spell none had dared to cast, and no elf, rider, human, or dwarf had succeeded if they had tried. Thuviel was trying to raise the dead.

His few human assistants, mere boys, were cowering in the corner, watching in amazement as their teacher attempted history. Then there was a blinding white light, and then Thuviel was thrown across the room, and laying in the place where he had been were two elves, one boy and one girl. They stood up and looked around, confused, and then saw Thuviel laying in the corner. They girl ran to Thuviel while the boy scratched his head and tried to work out where they were. He walked over to the boys in the corner and asked "Where are we? And where is Saphira!" The biggest of the boys, who was head and shoulders taller than the others, stood up and said " You are in the backwoods of Mississippi, in Thuviel's hut, and Saphira is outside, you will be able to talk to her shortly"

" And where is Mississippi?"

" America"

" Where is that? I've been all around Alagaesia and never heard of such."

Then one of the other boys stood up and told the taller one " Marsh, remember what Thuviel told us about what to do if he succeeded."

"Yeah, now I do" Turning to the elf boy, he said " Now don't freak out Eragon, I assume it's Eragon cause that's who Thuviel was trying to bring back, but you've been dead for, oh, about twenty thousand years, and so has Arya" Marsh said pointing to the elf lady crouched by Thuviel.

" WHAT! NO, THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE"

" Sorry Eragon, but it's true, Thuveil over there was the last elf alive up until about two minutes ago when he brought you back."

Arya walked up, "What's not possible Eragon?"

"The fact that you've both been dead for about twenty thousand years" the other boy answered

" If you don't believe us, go ask Thuviel" Marsh stated simply.

" We can't. He's dead. I'm sorry."

"Hold on", Eragon said, " if he was the last elf alive, then what happened to the rest?"

" You might want to get comfortable, it's a long story" Marsh said pulling up some chairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Eragon and Arya belong to Christopher Paolini**

_Italics-Thought speak_

" Well, after you guys died, the Riders fell into a civil war, and it lasted for almost fifty years, and eventually the humans decided to put an end to it all, and they got all their smartest builders and scientists and they made a weapon. This weapon was called a cannon, and it would shoot metal balls out of its end with incredible force, so much force that a Rider's wards were useless against it. With this weapon, they went to war and wiped out the Riders in a matter of months. They then turned against the elves, and the dwarves. The respective races were destroyed, the dragons made into a myth, and the technology of the cannon has advanced to give us handheld cannons. The humans call them guns. And as for America, the humans live divided in countries, just like people either lived in The Empire or in Surda. Now I don't know why Thuviel brought you back, but if y'all want to go out in public, then I'm coming with you, and you can't bring your dragons. Is that clear?" Marsh said, expanding his thoughts so Saphira and Firnen could hear him.

_"Yes" _said the two dragons at the same time.

" So, the now that the world is all different, do you want to go somewhere?" Arya asked

They all agreed, so Eragon, Arya, Marsh, and Jordan all went outside, and Jordan told them to all get in a thing he called a "car". "It's like a mechanical horse that takes us places," Marsh explained upon receiving their blank looks, "and don't ask me how it works, we don't have enough time to explain it."

"_What do you think Saphira, were we really dead?"_ Eragon asked his sapphire dragon as he got in the car.

_" I don't know Eragon, I would like to think that we didn't, that this is all a dream, but Marsh and Jordan's explanation certainly does give us an answer for all of our questions, as to how we got here."_

_" Yep, and I don't lie." _ Marsh's voice boomed in their heads.

Eragon cried out, startled. " You can talk telepathically!"

"Yes, all of the boys that Thuviel was teaching can. We're not riders, we were just born with it, like Jedi are born with the Force."

"What?"

"Oops sorry, I forgot that you haven't been here for thousands of years. I'll have to show you Star Wars. Now how about some music?" Marsh asked.

"Hey, put on some Jason Aldean" Jordan said

"Okay let me find it first. Here we go" Marsh pulled out a thin, shiny disc and looked back at Eragon and Arya and said " This is a CD. It has music on it" and then he turns and puts it in a slot in the car. "What song?"

"Umm, do Dirt Road Anthem"

"Oke Doke" Marsh pushed a button and the sound of a guitar filled the car, followed by a man singing

"Where is this man?" "Who is he" "How is he in this car" and a multitude of other questions were asked by Eragon and Arya before Marsh was able to get them under control." He's not here his voice was, umm, copied basically, and put on that CD and the car makes it so we can hear it."

"We're here!" Jordan exclaimed!

"Where's here?"

"Chuck. E. Cheese!"

**AN: Yes, Jason Aldean is my favorite singer.**

**Anyway, my first story has two chapters. Yay!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Pac Man belongs to Namco, Flappy Bird belongs to Dong Nyguen and **

**Inheritance Cycle belongs to Christopher Paolini, who I am not**

_Italics-thought speak_

"Chuck E Cheese?" Eragon asked as they got out of the car.

Marsh replied, "Its only the best place ever, the last time I went I was like four."

They walked up through the doors and went up to the counter. They got two cheese pizzas, and after being explained why they were needed, Arya used magic to get the clerk to give them ten thousand tokens. They took their seats and waited for their pizza to get there while Arya and Jordan counted the tokens. When the pizza arrived, Eragon asked "What exactly is this?"

"It's called pizza. It's bread with sauce and cheese. Try it, it's good" Marsh told him.

"You were right, that pizza was good." Eragon said.

"If you liked pizza, then you'll love the games this place has" Jordan told Eragon, waving his hand to all the colored boxes around the room.

"Those are games?"

"Yeah, come on I'll show you."

They got up and went over to one of the boxes and Jordan took out one of the tokens and inserted it into the machine and then pressed a button on the console. The game started to make noise and Jordan surrendered the controls to Eragon. "This game is called Pac-Man. You try to eat the little yellow dots while avoiding the colored ghosts. I'm going to go get more pizza. Do whatever you want, but I wouldn't play that game over there." Jordan said "It gets to you."

Jordan walks off, leaving Eragon all alone in room full of games...

Ten minutes later, everyone that was in Chuck E. Cheese is out on the side of the sidewalk, watching as the building burned to the ground, and then the police arrived for questioning.

**Police Record of Interview #1**

**Bold- Police **

Normal- Interviewee

**Ma'am, did you see what happened?**

Yeah, I did. There was a young man, possibly in his twenties, who was playing Flappy Bird in the building.

**Go on.**

Well, apparently he couldn't get very far in it because he started to kick the game and yell things like "STUPID BIRD!" Anyway, he left the game for a little bit, but then he came back, and this time he well...

**What did he do Ma'am?**

He... you wouldn't believe me.

**Ma'am, just tell me.**

He walked away after a little bit, then he turned around and yelled "BRISINGR!" and then the game just exploded, basically, and then we all ran out of the building.

**Thank you Ma'am.**

"What the HECK was that!?" Marsh exploded once they were back in the car on the run from the police.

"I don't know, I was just angry at that stupid game..."

"Well, you can't just go burning things that make you angry, and anyway I warned you about Flappy Bird." Jordan interrupted.

"They're right Eragon, that was badly handled" Arya said

"Worse, if the cops catch us, then they'll find out what you two are, and I'm sure that the government would kill you if they got your hands on you. Or they would find the dragons, and there's no doubt that they would kill them" Marsh stated flatly.

There was the blare of a siren behind them, accompanied by the police car pulling up next to them. the passenger pulled out his pistol and yelled for them to stop.

"What's that?" Eragon asked

"A gun!" Jordan replied.

_" Saphira stay back he has a gun!"_ Eragon mentally yelled.

_"And that's why I'm coming!"_

Right as she said this another cop car came over the hill and saw as Saphira came down from the sky and flipped the car. They turned around and radioed back to the cheif.

"Sir, there is a dragon here."

**AN: I'm pretty sure this would happen **

**if Flappy Bird was on consoles.**

**I'll post again soon.**

** I don't have school tomorrow**


End file.
